


Незнакомцы в ночи

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Очень альтернативная первая встреча. Два проходящих мимо друг друга корабля.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 7





	Незнакомцы в ночи

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Что-то в твоих глазах так призывало,  
Что-то в твоей улыбке так возбуждало,  
Что-то в моём сердце  
Говорило мне, ты должен быть моим.  
Два одиноких человека,  
Мы были незнакомцами в ночи.

«Незнакомцы в ночи» – Фрэнк Синатра.

***

Джон Хэмиш Ватсон не был известен как одинокий человек. На самом деле всё было как раз наоборот. Обычно его считали «славным парнем, с которым легко общаться». Всегда окружённый другими людьми, часто буйно веселящимися. Они пили, дрались, распутничали, и Джон чаще всего оказывался в самой гуще событий.

По меньшей мере полдюжины разных парней могли бы претендовать на звание лучшего друга Ватсона.

Однако, если бы кто-нибудь догадался спросить самого Джона о лучшем друге, на его лице появилось бы слегка озадаченное выражение, и он просто пожал бы плечами. На ум не приходило ни одно имя. Иногда он думал, что было бы неплохо иметь лучшую подругу, но он был не из тех, кто зацикливается на этом.

Вместо этого он просто продолжал быть одним из парней и тихо стал отличным врачом. Он обдумал всё это, не обсуждая свои возможности ни с кем другим, и решил пойти в армию. Всё сводилось к тому, что Джон Ватсон часто был островком спокойствия посреди хаоса, но мало кто замечал этот факт.

Возможно, это отчасти объясняло, почему в ночь перед первой командировкой в зону боевых действий Джон оказался в Лондоне один. Это был его выбор, побыть одному. У него было несколько приглашений. Другие члены его подразделения прямо сейчас жадно поглощали бифштексы и пиво в модном стриптиз-клубе. Некоторые из его старых товарищей по команде по регби, которые знали, что он уезжает, предложили организовать встречу выпускников. Даже его сестра была достаточно щедра, чтобы предложить ужин и представить новую невесту.

Но Джон отклонил всё, сам не зная почему, за исключением того, что ни одно из предложений не казалось правильным. И вот теперь он сидел один в этой абсолютной дыре, в пабе, едва способный проглотить водянистое пиво, стараясь не думать о том, чтобы отправиться на войну.

Так уж получилось, что Джон иногда считал себя одиноким человеком и, честно говоря, обычно не возражал, но сегодня он чувствовал себя таким одиноким, что это было похоже на тупую боль в душе.

***

Для Шерлока Холмса сбежать с семейного обеда не было чем-то новым.

По правде говоря, это было скорее нормой. Почти традицией. Однако сегодня вечером это было ужасно неудобно.

Весь смысл этого ужина состоял в том, чтобы выманить у Мамули немного денег, а также каким-то образом заставить проклятого Майкрофта оставить его в покое. Но он даже не добрался до главного блюда и теперь снова оказался на улице. Проблема, похоже, заключалась в том, что никто не был уверен, что теперь он полностью чист и планирует оставаться таким.

К сожалению, даже он сам.

Он замолчал и сложил ладони, чтобы прикурить окурок косяка, который был всем, что у него осталось. [И это не считается, верно? В конце концов, он ничего не нюхал и не делал инъекций.] Как только жалкие остатки ярко вспыхнули, он снова начал ходить туда-сюда. Его внутренности всё ещё сжимались от унижения, которое он испытал, услышав презрительный смех Майкрофта и разочарованное выражение на лице Мамули. Его заявление не вызвало того волнения, на которое он надеялся.

//– На самом деле это сделал? – спросила Мамуля. – Изобрёл целую карьеру?

– Да, – самодовольно ответил Шерлок, делая вид, что ест суп.

Майкрофт осторожно намазывал маслом кусок тёплого хлеба. 

– А что же делает «консультирующий детектив», осмелюсь я спросить? – презрение сочилось из каждого слова.

Шерлок уже пожалел, что вообще заговорил об этом, но Мамуля всегда так настаивала, чтобы он что-то сделал со своей жизнью. На самом деле она имела в виду, конечно, что-то невероятно скучное, вроде решения, что он наконец-то готов последовать за Майкрофтом в правительство. Как будто это когда-нибудь случится.

Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок был несколько смущён гордостью, прозвучавшей в его голосе, когда он сказал: 

– Я собираюсь стать консультирующим детективом. Единственным в этом мире. Я сам придумал эту работу.

Он даже не взглянул на Майкрофта после его вопроса о том, что это за работа. 

– Когда полиция окажется не в своей тарелке, а это всегда так, они посоветуются со мной, и я раскрою их преступление.

Теперь Мамуля выглядела слегка встревоженной при упоминании о полиции.

Майкрофт, разумеется, только ухмыльнулся. 

– О, да. Я могу себе представить, что Скотланд-Ярд будет очень рад выстроиться в очередь у дверей арендованной лачуги, чтобы спросить твоего совета.

Наконец Шерлок отодвинул тарелку с супом. 

– Сержант Лестрейд сказал...

– Лестрейд? Разве не он в прошлом месяце нашёл тебя без сознания в переулке, лежащего в луже собственной блевотины?

Мамуля издала жалобный звук, на этот раз направленный на Майкрофта, что случалось крайне редко.

– Это был просто... просчёт. После того, как он нашёл меня, я раскрыл для него убийство проститутки, – злобно процедил Шерлок.

Бедная Мамуля совсем побледнела от разговора за обеденным столом.

Шерлок попытался восстановить свое несколько потрёпанное чувство собственного достоинства. 

– Лестрейд сказал мне, что если я... останусь чистым, он позволит мне осмотреть некоторые места преступления.

– Я уверен, что он чувствует себя в полной безопасности, давая такое обещание, – усмехнулся Майкрофт.

Именно тогда Шерлок швырнул свою скомканную салфетку через стол в сторону брата и вышел из дома, не забыв при этом хлопнуть дверью.//

Сделав последнюю глубокую затяжку, он выбросил косяк в кусты. Чуть впереди он заметил нечто вроде паба, где человек мог найти то, что ему было нужно. Не то чтобы он собирался заниматься чем-то противозаконным. Нет, он собирался оставаться чистым, раскрывать преступления и бросить это в мясистое лицо своего брата.

Но он всё равно пошёл в паб.

***

Джон всё ещё потягивал свою первую кружку пива. Паб – не лучшее место для знакомства, и он начал размышлять об удовольствиях, которые можно было бы найти на поле боя. В одном из углов паба произошла небольшая потасовка, но он не смог пробудить в себе достаточно интереса даже для того, чтобы выяснить, что там происходит. Слишком скоро он уже и так будет достаточно ввязываться в чужие битвы.

– Лысый спит с женой другого, – прогремел ему в ухо низкий голос.

Вздрогнув, Джон обернулся и обнаружил, что смотрит в зелёные с серебром глаза. 

– Что? – спросил он.

– Ты думаешь о драке.

– Ну, сказать, что я «удивлён» – это слишком сильно сказано, – улыбнулся Джон.

Незнакомец, не дожидаясь приглашения, опустился на стул напротив Джона. Он сверкнул откровенно фальшивой улыбкой. Она была настолько фальшивой, что Джон не был уверен, что должен это знать. 

– Ты ведь не возражаешь, правда? Ты, кажется, единственный посетитель в этом заведении, который не перережет мне горло по своей прихоти.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

Его взгляд немного заострился. 

– Ах, – продолжил его неожиданный спутник. – Хотя ты, вероятно, также единственный, кто мог бы эффективно управлять ими из-за вашей довольно специализированной подготовки.

– Моей подготовки?

– Х-м-м... – было единственным ответом.

Через мгновение Джон жестом указал на пиво, которое едва успел выпить. 

– Ты что, совсем не пьёшь?

– Я не часто это делаю. А когда я это делаю, то предпочитаю то, что явно не было сварено в ванне хозяина дома.

При этих словах Джон рассмеялся, и незнакомец красноречиво изогнул брови. Надо сказать, что Джона чаще всего привлекали женщины, в том числе и в сексуальном плане. Не исключительно, конечно, потому что жизнь часто была довольно жалкой и определённо слишком чертовски короткой, чтобы игнорировать возможность получить некоторое удовольствие, когда оно возникало.

Хотя этот парень был, возможно, немного странным (ничего плохого в этом не было), в то же время, в строго физическом смысле, он был несколько удивительным. Высокий, бледный, с копной тёмных кудрей, необычными глазами и ртом, который, казалось, был создан для чего угодно. Джон расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. 

– А если ты не пьёшь много, то почему ты в пабе?

– Для компании?

Джон тихо рассмеялся.

Взгляд парня бегал по комнате, но, похоже, не находил того, что искал, и поэтому он снова вернулся к Джону. 

– А как же ты сам? Нет ничего лучше, что можно было бы заняться в свой последний вечер перед отправкой в армию?

– Лучше, чем сидеть в этой дыре и пить плохое пиво? – спросил Джон. – Или лучше, чем разговаривать с тобой?

Казалось, что эти губы едва не расплылись в улыбке, которую Джон счёл незначительной победой. 

– О, я думаю, что огромное количество людей сказали бы, что почти всё будет лучше, чем говорить со мной.

В нём было что-то смутно нервное, что немного напоминало Джону его сестру, когда она отчаянно нуждалась в выпивке. Он на мгновение задумался, но потом отбросил эту мысль. 

– А как ты узнал о лысом парне и его жене? – спросил он. – Если только ты не знаешь их лично?

Он фыркнул. 

– Разве они похожи на тех людей, которых я знаю?

Они не были похожи.

– Тогда как же?

– Я это понял. Точно так же я пришёл к выводу, что ты, по сути, обученный убийца, собирающийся отправиться в зону боевых действий.

– Удивительно. – Джон сделал маленький глоток светлого пива, жалея, что не был немного пьян, так как иногда люди находили его более привлекательным, когда он был слегка пьян. – Ну, если не считать того, что я ещё и хирург.

Внезапно он почувствовал себя образцом под микроскопом, и тогда мужчина напротив нахмурился. 

– Чёрт побери, ну конечно же. Как же я это пропустил? Всегда есть что-то ещё. – Затем он перешёл к размышлениям. – Убийца и целитель. Ты довольно примечательный для человека, который выглядит совершенно обыкновенно.

– Да, спасибо за это, – сухо буркнул Джон.

Эти слова были отброшены взмахом изящной руки. 

– Нет-нет, это просто восхитительно. Несмотря на отвратительный джемпер.

– Ты ведь не привык говорить комплименты, не так ли?

– Не совсем. Большинство людей их не заслуживают.

Джон посчитал это за вторую незначительную победу. Он просто смотрел через стол, полагая, что ночь проходит с чрезмерной поспешностью, и что умный парень напротив сможет догадаться, что у него на уме.

Он не был разочарован.

– Ох... – сказал незнакомец через мгновение. – Интересно. – Затем на его лице появилась мимолётная, но искренняя улыбка. – Я вовсе не патриот. Королева и страна для меня ничего не значат. Но всё же мне кажется немного жестоким отпускать солдата на войну без должных проводов.

Джон про себя с энтузиазмом праздновал идеальную цель. Со стороны казалось, что он обдумывает свои варианты. 

– И что же ты считаешь «достойными проводами»?

Указательный палец медленно провёл по едва приоткрытым губам. 

– Я думаю, что справедливость требует, чтобы это решил солдат, не так ли?

Джон улыбнулся.

***

Шерлок знал, что его крошечная квартирка на самом деле была лачугой, как и говорил ранее Майкрофт. Разница была лишь в том, что ему было всё равно.

К счастью, Джону (они наконец-то обменялись именами во время поездки в кэбе) тоже было всё равно. Он просто с любопытством бродил по гостиной и кухне, разглядывая различные эксперименты, расставленные на всех доступных поверхностях, и газетные статьи о жутких преступлениях, приклеенные скотчем к стенам. Шерлок понимал, что этот декор мог бы заставить многих людей немного нервничать, но только не Джона. 

– Ты какой-то особенный чудак, да? – беспечно сказал он.

Шерлок фыркнул и нырнул в нишу, служившую ему спальней, чтобы смахнуть с матраса книги, газеты и разные другие предметы. 

– А я должен быть нормальным? Это было бы так скучно. – Шерлок окинул Джона пристальным взглядом. Случайному зрителю тот показался бы словарным определением слова «скучный». Невысокий мужчина с волосами, которые никак не могли решить, какими они должны быть – каштановыми или золотистыми, взглядом, который казался слишком старым для такого лица, и, конечно же, этот джемпер. Человек, у которого не хватило воображения сделать что-нибудь в своём стремлении к адреналину, кроме как пойти в армию. И это был настоящий позор. Шерлок мог бы показать ему много поводов для волнений и без необходимости войны.

Они были знакомы уже около двух часов, и Шерлок нисколько не скучал. Это был своего рода рекорд.

Джон, если предположить, что это его настоящее имя, (а Шерлок не считал этого человека лжецом) был очаровательным человеком, и Шерлок хотел раскрыть все его секреты. Однако прежде чем он успел начать расследование, Джон уже оказался рядом, толкнул его обратно на кровать и поцеловал.

Ох, это было интересно, подумал Шерлок. Поцелуи не были чем-то таким, чем он часто занимался. Это не было ни необходимым, ни даже желательным в том виде секса, который он обычно имел, что чаще всего было упражнением в коммерции. В конце концов, наркотики были не дёшевы. В тех случаях, когда он позволял себе думать об этом, он испытывал отвращение к самому себе и к тому, что делал. К счастью, такие случаи были редки, потому что он часто был под кайфом или нуждался в нём.

Пока он был погружён в эти мысли, каким-то образом они оба оказались обнажёнными и лежали вместе на середине кровати. И целовались. Итак, Джон был человеком со многими качествами: солдатом, хирургом и мастером пользоваться своими губами и языком.

– Очень здорово, – сказал Шерлок, сам себе удивляясь. Он был рад, что для разнообразия его чувства были абсолютно ясны, потому что уже сейчас он хотел вспомнить эту ночь.

О чём он всегда хотел бы помнить.

Он смутно сознавал, что его руки крепко, почти отчаянно обнимают Джона. Тем временем Джон тихо мурлыкал ему в ухо, и это каким-то образом успокаивало и заживляло больные места внутри, о существовании которых Шерлок даже не подозревал. Странно, но в то время как его тело дрожало от возбуждения, его разум погружался в совершенно незнакомое состояние покоя.

Джон, казалось, был очарован руками Шерлока, по очереди его ласкающими. 

– Ты что, музыкант? – спросил Джон. Затем он поцеловал каждую ладонь.

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Скрипка, – прошептал он.

– Прекрасно. – Ищущие пальцы двинулись вверх по его руке, и Шерлок понял, что тот видит. – Ты не должен этого делать, – прошептал Джон, с нежностью проведя губами по уродливым следам от уколов. – Ты слишком особенный.

– Больше никто так не думает, – сказал Шерлок и тут же пожалел об этом.

– Тогда они идиоты.

В тот момент Шерлок знал, что если Джон попросит его об этом, то он бросит всё – наркотики и то, что связано с этой жизнью. Он мог бы стать лучшим человеком для Джона, а Джон, в свою очередь, мог бы спасти его. Они будут вместе бегать по улицам Лондона, раскрывая преступления и устраивая приключения, и это будет так прекрасно. Он хотел сказать всё это, но тут Джон спросил, есть ли у него ещё эта «дрянь», и Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону тумбочки. 

– Я всегда осторожен, – пробормотал он. – Никогда не делюсь иголками. Всегда пользуюсь только своими вещами.

– Хороший мальчик, – прошептал Джон.

А потом всё было так прекрасно, и он издавал звуки, которых никогда не издавал, и ещё лучше было то, что он мог извлекать те же самые звуки из горла Джона. Если Джон и издавал эти звуки раньше, с кем-то другим, Шерлок не хотел об этом знать. Наконец, Джон оказался в нём; кончая, он стонал и выкрикивал его имя, и это было более совершенным, чем любой кайф, который он когда-либо испытывал. Джон погладил его одной рукой, и Шерлок взорвался белым светом и экстазом.

Потом они свалились в мокрую и липкую кучу и заснули, продолжая обнимать друг друга.

***

Когда Джон проснулся, солнце уже взошло. Ему нужно было успеть на поезд или рискнуть опоздать на аэродром. Но он всё ещё колебался, глядя на спящего Шерлока.

Этот человек был прекрасен в мягком утреннем свете. Он выглядел гораздо моложе, расслабившись во сне. Джон уже страдал от того, что потерял его.

Но всё это было лишь сном. Шерлок был подобен комете, которая пронеслась сквозь тёмную ночь жизни Джона Ватсона, сделав всё вокруг прекрасным и волнующим. Но, как комета, всё закончилось так быстро. Джон был не из тех людей, которым позволено долго пребывать в таком сиянии. Он слишком хорошо это знал.

Он осторожно встал с кровати, заставив Шерлока пробормотать что-то во сне, и быстро и бесшумно оделся. На самом деле, это было к лучшему, что он просто ушёл, пока Шерлок не проснулся. Он знал это, хотя его сердце жаждало большего. Лучше, чтобы они оба помнили эту ночь как чудо. При дневном свете Шерлок, конечно же, не хотел бы чувствовать себя неловко в его присутствии.

Джон легонько поцеловал его в кудряшки, прошептал «до свидания» и ушёл.

***

Шерлок проснулся один.

Он всё ещё чувствовал запах секса, всё ещё чувствовал запах Джона, но место рядом с ним в постели было уже холодным. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и стал вспоминать.

Ну, это было просто смешно – воображать, что между ними может быть какое-то будущее. Джон был врачом, солдатом и хорошим человеком. В его жизни не было места для наркомана-фрика с выдуманной профессией. Все те места внутри, которые Джон исцелил прошлой ночью поцелуями и словами, уже снова начали болеть.

Спустя долгое время Шерлок встал с кровати, оделся и отправился на поиски своего дилера. Внутри него была боль, которую нужно было успокоить, и кокаин казался лучшим способом сделать это.

Позже, много месяцев спустя, он наконец-то начнёт немного облегчать боль загадками и головоломками.

Но пройдет ещё много лет, прежде чем боль действительно исчезнет, и только в тот день бывший солдат, выглядевший так заурядно, прихрамывая, войдёт в лабораторию Бартса.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Strangers In The Night» – Frank Sinatra <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_3EkGr0-4>


End file.
